Haley's Story
by Princess Dash
Summary: Haley and Kenny have been friends for years, they've had many adventures. This is Haley's backstory.
1. Chapter 1

March 29th 1987

It had been only 10 minutes and they were crying at the perfect child they held.

She had light tan skin along with very little but brown hair. Although one could not tell due to the fact she had just been born, but she had dark lime green eyes. Her light pink blanket wrapped around her small vulnerable body to keep her warm.

"She's perfect, what should we call her honey?" The father asked his wife.

"Let's call her, Haley." She replied.

"Its lovely."

A knock at the door, who could it be?

"It's me, Carol."

"Come in." Mom said.

A woman with red hair and a hospital gown opened the door.

"Carol dear. Have you come to see our child?" Mom asked.

"Actually, that's the reason why i came."

Carol revealed a child wrapped in a light blue blanket, he had baby blue eyes and blonde hair.

"When did you have him?" Mom asked with happiness.

"A couple of days ago, the doctors said i had to stay in the hospital for the month. I don't know why."

"What's his name? we named ours Haley." Dad said.

"After a little time of debating. We have named him Kenneth, but we'll call him Kenny for short." Stuart, Carol's husband, has said.

"I've got a good feeling that they'll be great friends when they grow older."


	2. Chapter 2

And so, the two mothers made sure that their two children grew to be friends.

Years pass and Haley was now four and Kenny was now four as well.

Their two mothers were chatting and messing around when young Haley suddenly heard a stomach growl, she thought it was hers at first but then she realized...it was Kenny's...

Haley watched as Kenny's mother saw she had no food for him and her young heart broke.

Determined not to let Kenny starve, Haley walked up to her mother and signaled for her to give her, her sippy cup.

After the deed was done, the two mothers watched as Haley gave her cup to Kenny and signaled for him that he could have it.

Kenny warily started to drink and before they knew it, he finished the entire cup.

Haley clapped in happiness at her blonde haired friend.

"My daughter has the heart of an Angel..." Emily said.

Kenny smiled at his friend in thanks.

Haley returned the smile.

Then, it happened.

"K-K-Kenny!"

"H-H-Haley!"

Both mothers had their mouths dropped open. Their children's first words, were they're names to each other.

"Mah god..." Carol said. "They're bond is stronger than i thought."

"You got that right Carol." Emily said.

The two children laughed and played away.

"They're definitely gonna get married in the end..."

"They sure are." Carol said.

The two babies laughed together. Haley clapped her hands in joy. Kenny simple laughed again.

If you could see these two when they were children, your heart what have melted...


	3. Chapter 3

A couple years later, and Kenny and Haley were now ten years old.

In their childhood, both of their moms befriended other mothers, which meant that they had to befriend the children.

The first child was Stan Marsh, the second was Kyle Brovloski, the third being Eric Cartman. Although, they all hated him.

And along with these new friends, both of them gained new siblings, Kenny got a new sister named Karen and Haley earned two new sisters named Hannah and Naomi.

No matter how hard they were to try, there was no way that they could have a friendship as strong as Haley's and Kenny's.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

It was a normal day in the town, Haley heard her alarm go off, it sounded off the My Little Pony tune in eight bit form and caused the Rainbow Dash ballerina figure to pop out and spin.

"Yea, yeah. I'm up..." Haley said as she switched off her alarm.

Haley stretched out her arms and began her trip downstairs where her father, whom was making breakfast, awaited.

"Morning dad." Haley said.

"Morning baby." John replied. "Eat up so you'll have enough energy."

Haley began to eat her breakfast while her father cooked his own.

"Alright, i'm done." She said.

"Okay, as soon as i eat, i'll drop you off at school and then i'll head onto work." Her father said.

Haley nodded then went upstairs to get ready.

She changed into her pink clothes and put on her green question mark necklace. She brushed her hair and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. And before anyone could blink an eye, she was ready.

Soon enough, her father was ready and she was on her way to school.

Her father pulled up to the front of the school and Haley hopped out.

"Have a good day okay?" John said.

"Yeah. See you later." Haley waved goodbye and her father went on his way.

Haley then looked to see the bus pull up and all the kids climbed out, including Kenny.

"Kenny! Over here!" Haley called out.

Her orange hooded friend looked over to her and pulled down his hood.

"Haley!"

Kenny ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Well hello to you Kenny." Haley replied returning the hug.

"I've missed you." Haley said.

"How can you miss me? We see each other all the time!" Kenny said.

"Still, i get lonely around the house when Dad's at work."

Kenny nodded in understanding.

"Well, Mom said that Me and Karen can come over after school." Kenny said, he knew that Haley loved to play with Karen.

"I'd like that. Karen needs some sister time."

Now Haley and Karen weren't blood related but Haley saw Karen as her little sister and Karen looked to Haley as her Big sister.

"Kenny!"

Speaking of Karen...

"What is it Karen?" Kenny said as Karen ran over to the two.

"I got scared because i couldn't find you..." Karen said.

"Hey, don't worry, i'm right here. You found me." Kenny said in a soothing tone to try and calm his sister.

Haley always admired Kenny's 'Sibling Love' as she called it. He was so sweet to her, and she prayed it would stay that way.

If it didn't...

She and Kenny would have problems...


	4. Chapter 4

The school day was over before everyone knew it, Haley and Kenny were at their lockers gathering their things.

"Hey Kenny, isn't it time to go get your sister?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kenny said as he dashed off without another word.

Haley smiled and waited by the front door of the school.

* * *

Karen was playing with Ike and Tricia on the playground. She looked up when she heard her brothers voice.

"Karen!"

"Big brother?"

Karen turned around and saw her brother at the back door of the school.

"Time to go home." He said.

"Okay!" Karen said, she waved goodbye to her friends and followed her brother.

"Are we going to Haley's house today?" Karen wondered.

"Yeah, we'll go over there for a little while." Kenny smiled.

Karen smiled and followed her brother as he lead her through the school.

* * *

"I'm back!"

Haley turned her head to the familiar voice and found Kenny holding a eight year old's hand in his.

"Hi Karen!" Haley said with cheer.

Haley whispered to her, "Has Guardian Angel came to visit you lately?"

Karen nodded with a smile.

Haley knew that Kenny had been pretending to be Karen's Guardian Angel using his alter ego, Mysterion. She found it adorable really.

"Good." Haley said.

"Can we get going?" Kenny called.

"Oh! Right!" Haley said. "Let's go."

Haley then lead Kenny and Karen out of the school and outside to where her father and siblings awaited.

"Hey Dad! Hey Girls!" Haley called.

Her father smirked and motioned for her to climb into the car.

When Haley was in the front seat of the car, she realized Kenny wasn't following.

"Kenny! What are ya doing you goof? Get in here!" She called.

Kenny then slowly climbed into the car, placing Karen on his lap gently.

"Okay, we're good." Haley said to her father.

John took her word for it and began driving to their house.

* * *

Once they arrived, everyone climbed out of the car and followed John as he unlocked the house door.

"Finally! We're home!" Haley said as she crashed onto the couch.

Haley's sisters went upstairs to play in their room.

"So, what should we do now?" Haley asked.

"Treehouse!" Karen said.

Haley and Kenny looked to one another as Haley pulled out a key.

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Haley, Kenny and Karen all ran outside to Haley's backyard and looked up to a tree that held Haley's treehouse.

Haley climbed up the ladder and unlocked the door. She motioned for Kenny and Karen to climb up.

They both climbed up slowly and Haley locked the treehouse door behind them.

"So, what should we do?" Haley asked.

"Pretend!" Karen piped.

"Pretend what?" Haley asked.

"Prince and Princesses!" Karen said.

Haley and Kenny looked at each other and rolled they're eyes.

"Alright Karen, you will be the Princess and I will be the Queen." Haley said.

"Why can't i be the Queen?!"

Haley looked to Kenny and raised a brow.

"Because you know how i feel about you pretending to be a girl." Haley said.

Kenny groaned, she's ALWAYS felt that way. Not ONCE has she felt different. But..what could he do?

"Fine..."

* * *

The game was fairly cute, Haley was an evil queen whom had kidnapped the princess and the prince must rescue her or she will be put to sleep by a sleep spell.

"MWAHAHAHAH! Prince Kenneth! You must rescue your Princess or she will sleep FOREVER!" Haley said with an evil yet royal voice.

"No! I will not let you!" Kenny returned the argument.

Haley then ran around with Karen in hand.

"Get back here!"

Haley laughed and pulled Karen behind her.

Haley pulled out a toy sword with Kenny copying her.

"Battle Prince Kenneth?"

Kenny nodded.

They then had a sword battle, Kenny dodged one of Haley's attacks and pretended to stab her, which in the game meant 'Defeating her'.

"Noo!" Haley said as she faked falling.

"My Prince!" Karen said.

"Dear Princess." Kenny said as he untied her and hugged her.

And with that, the Princess was rescued and the story in they're game of pretend was over.

"That was fun!" Karen said.

"I know! I agree!" Haley said.

Kenny smiled at the two girls, they really were like sisters.

"Alright, we'd better get home, Come on Karen." Kenny said.

"Do we have to big brother? Mom and Dad might be..." Karen didn't need to finish.

"Karen, we have to." Kenny said.

Karen looked into Haley's eyes, pleading for her to help at least.

"Since it's saturday, maybe you could stay the night?" Haley suggested.

"Alright, we'll have to go home and get some things though." Kenny said.

"Kenny, it's clear Karen does NOT want to go home. AT ALL. So if you BOTH are staying, YOU are gonna have to get your stuff."

Kenny's eye's widened at his best friend's statement.

"Sorry dude." Haley said.

Kenny sighed and left to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenny returned to Haley's house with his and Karen's clothes and other items, He was tired because when he went home, his parents were of course, in a fight.

"I'm back." Kenny said.

"Oh hey Kenny." Haley said looking over to him, Karen was laying her head on Haley's lap, sleeping.

"She passed out?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah."

Haley ran a hand through Karen's hair. Kenny smiled and walked over to them.

"Should we get to bed?" Haley said, her father and her sisters had already gone to bed.

"Yeah, i guess." Kenny said.

Haley picked up Karen and held her in a cradle, she and Kenny walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Haley opened her bedroom door and closed it behind her and Kenny.

She pulled out two sleeping bags for Kenny and Karen, She tucked Karen into her sleeping bag while Kenny climbed into his.

Haley changed into her pajamas and climbed onto her bed.

Within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Haley woke up to find...KENNY IN THE SAME BED AS HER?!

"Kenny!" She cried.

"Ahh!" Kenny jumped up.

Kenny looked around and found Haley with an angry face.

"Oh." Kenny smiled sheepishly.

"What did we talking about sneaking into my bed?!" Haley said.

Kenny smirked and whispered, "That i CAN sneak into your bed?"

"No." Haley replied.

Karen began to stir, and before anyone knew it she whispered, "Angel...?"

"Kenny. You sister is calling." Haley said.

Karen was still in dreamland slightly so Kenny spoke in his Mysterion voice, "Don't worry Karen, Angel's here."

Karen seemed to relax and closed her eyes again.

Haley didn't seem to hear him and stood up from her bed.

"Well, since it's Sunday, what should we do?" Haley asked.

"Treehouse?" Kenny asked.

Haley was out of the door before Kenny could even blink an eye.

Later on, Haley and Kenny were still in the tree house when suddenly, they heard the door open, It was revealed Eric, Stan, and Kyle.

"Kinny! What the hell man?" Eric asked.

"What?" Kenny replied.

"We were supposed to be at the basketball court 10 minutes ago!" Kyle said.

Kenny's eyes widened when he remembered that he and his friends had arranged another Basketball game.

"ahh! I knew i forgot something!" Kenny said, holding a hand to his forehead.

"Kenny, are you alright?" Haley asked.

"Shut up girly, he's fine." Eric remarked.

"Shut up fat boy." Haley replied.

"I'M NOT FAT!"

The rest of the four kids busted out laughing.

"Yeah, guys. I forgot that our basketball game was today." Kenny said simply.

"Well, if we leave now we can still get there before the sixth graders!" Stan said.

Kenny looked to Haley as she smiled. He knew right then and there what his choice was.

"Sorry guys, i'll pass this one." Kenny said.

"WHAT?!" They all said.

"There's nowhere i'd rather be than with my best friend. You all know that." Kenny said.

The three boys glared but soon left.

"They didn't seem happy with your choice dude." Haley explained.

"Haley, you know that there is nowhere i would rather be then with you."

"Me too Kenny. Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

For the rest of that day, Kenny and Haley played in the treehouse. Playing the games she had, pretending and creating stories and much more.

They were in the middle of a story when suddenly the treehouse door opened.

"Big brother?"

It was Karen.

"Oh Karen! You scared us for a moment!" Haley said.

"I did?" She replied.

Haley nodded but reassured the young child that it was fine.

"So, what now?" Kenny said.

Haley then got an idea.

"Karen, go back to my room and find my...my..." Haley said trying to think. "My jewlery box please?"

Karen nodded and left.

"But you don't have a jewlery box." Kenny said.

"Yes i do actually. i have it hidden though, and only i know where it is." Haley said.

"Why did you make Karen get it though?" Kenny asked.

"So we can make her angel appear!" Haley said.

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck and saw what she was doing, but he knew he'd have to leave for that.

"Uh, i'll be right back." Kenny said as he grabbed his backpack and left.

"Every time i say that Mysterion should appear, he runs away like that." Haley said.

And before she knew it, Mysterion was right behind her. He remained silent until Karen returned.

"Sorry Haley, but i couldn't find your-ANGEL!" Karen said, as Mysterion walked out of his hiding place and opened his arms.

Karen ran to her Guardian Angel and threw her arms around him tightly.

Meanwhile, Haley's face was bright red at the sight of him. She quickly hid from his sight.

"There you are, Karen. I've been looking for you." Mysterion said, ruffling Karen's hair.

"Why were you looking for me?" Karen said.

"Well, you weren't at your house when i came to check on you, so i looked for you. But now..." Mysterion smirked. "I've found you! You little sneaker!" Mysterion picked Karen up and held her close to him.

Karen giggled as Mysterion played with her.

"I've got you now you little stinker! Thought you could hide from Guardian Angel? Think again!" Mysterion said as he nuzzled Karen's head.

"I love you Angel!" Karen said through her giggles.

"I love you too Karen."

Karen then realized Haley had left.

"Haley was here. She left." Karen said.

"Who says she left? She's just hiding around that corner Karen." Mysterion said, gesturing to the corner Haley was hiding in.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Haley exclaimed.

"I just did." Mysterion said.

_Oh if only you knew what you do to me..._ Haley thought.

"Where is big brother Angel?" Karen asked.

"He went home Karen, he decided to let you decide when to go home, but as i am your guardian angel, i wasn't going to let you walk home alone." Mysterion said.

Karen dropped her head in sadness.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Mysterion asked.

"He left me..."

Mysterion lifted her head up to look at him, "Now Karen don't think like that. He only wants you to learn, for this time, he's doing it wrong." Mysterion smiled.

"Yes Karen. Kenny only wants whats best for you." Haley said.

Karen smiled, she had two of her favourite people with her, how could she not smile!

"So, what do we do?" Karen asked.

Haley looked to Mysterion and gave him a look that flat out said, _'Cradle her.'_

Mysterion sighed and led Karen to a black and pink bungee seat. He lifted Karen into his arms and held her in a protective cradle.

Karen always loved when her Angel held her like this, it always made her feel safe and protected. loved and guided.

Haley said in another bungee chair which was only pink.

"I always love seeing you like that." Haley commented.

"I think she likes it as well." Mysterion replied as Karen fell asleep in his arms.

"You're not wrong Mysterion. You're not wrong."

_I wonder when Kenny will be back._ Haley thought worryingly.

"Should we go inside? It's getting cold out here." Haley said.

"Probably. I don't want Karen to freeze to death."

Haley nodded and grabbed her key to the door, She, Karen and Mysterion then made they're journey into her House.


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later, Haley, Mysterion and Karen were in Haley's bedroom. Mysterion and Karen were relaxed on Haley's bed, while Haley was playing some video games on her tv that sat in front of her bed.

"You two okay over there?" Haley said, pausing the game and looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Karen's still passed out. So i'm refusing to let her go." Mysterion said.

_Even by the sound of your voice gives me solace. _Haley thought to herself as she continued her game.

"What's the game called again?" Mysterion asked.

"Oh, it's called The Legend of The Princess." Haley said.

"Haley!"

Haley's head shot up from her game at the sound of her father's voice. "One moment."

Haley stood up and walked out of her bedroom door, down the stairs and to the living room where her Father paced, while he was on the phone.

"I know Emily. But there's a reason that it happened! You know this!" He said.

"Dad?" Haley called out softly.

"Hold on." John looked to his daughter, "It's your Mom again, saying how she 'Doesn't get to see you enough' and stuff."

Haley sighed, her mother was always saying something...

"Emily, not once have i told you that you couldn't see her. It's you who does it!" John said.

Haley simply walked back upstairs where both Mysterion and Karen were sleeping.

"Aw..." Haley said as she walked over and pulled the pink blanket over the two.

"Sweet Dreams you adorable duo.."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyle, Stan and Eric were on the basketball court.

"Hey guys, do you think Kenny is getting attached to Haley?" Stan asked.

"Nah, he'll be back to normal one of these days." Kyle replied.

"Nope, face it Kahl. He's a goner." Eric said.

Both Kyle and Stan exchanged worried faces and could only hope Kenny would return to normal one day...


	9. Chapter 9

Haley watched as Mysterion and Karen walked out into the night.

"See you next time!" Haley called.

They both waved back as Haley closed the door. She sighed and looked up to find her father watching TV.

"Dad, i'm gonna go up to my room for a little bit." Haley said as she walked up the stairs.

Haley walked into her room and stood in the middle for a moment.

"Oh Mysterion. If only you knew what you did to me..." Haley said, her hand reaching for her necklace.

She then changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed.

She laid back onto her pillow and smiled, her eyes slowly closed and before she knew it, she was in dreamland.

* * *

_She didn't know where she was, She only saw darkness, no lights, no voice, no nothing._

_"Haley..."_

_That voice. HIS voice. His very voice that soothes her dreams._

_"Haley..."_

_She smiled and called back, "Yes my love?"_

_"Come to me..."_

_Haley followed the sound of his voice everywhere, he was nowhere to be found._

_"Where are you my love?"_

_"I'm here."_

_Haley followed the sound of his voice and soon enough, he was standing before her with a loving look in his eyes._

_"Haley..." He held her left cheek in his hand. "I love you."_

_"I love you too my love."_

_The last thing in the dream was her and Mysterion in an embrace..._

* * *

Haley shot upward in her bed when she woke up.

"Man! Every night i wish that were real!"

She realized that the teachers said Summer break began this monday! THIS MONDAY! THE MONDAY THAT IS TODAY!

"YES!" She cheered.

Haley ran outside of her bedroom and into her father's room.

"Dad!"

"Mhh. What?"

"Summer time!"

John looked sleepily at his daughter and smiled.

"Really? Summer in a town of snow?" He said teasingly.

"Daaad." Haley said.

"Just kidding."

Haley and John then went on with they're day.

* * *

Later.

"Aw come on!"

"Ha! Got him!"

Haley and Kenny were playing video games in Haley's room.

"Again?" Kenny asked.

"Beat you again buddy!" Haley said with a smile.

She flinched when she began to hear her phone ring, sounding off the MLP theme.

"Hold on." Haley went to go get her ringing phone and saw the name 'Hannah' showing on the glowing screen, she smiled and answered. "Hey Sis."

Kenny began to hear her go on with her sister, sometimes giving her a tease and sharing laughs.

"Sis, i'm the oldest, of course i'm gonna be ever so cliche..." Haley said. "Yeah i know you hate it but it's so funny!"

A few minutes later.

"Oh you gotta go? Okay. Talk to you soon, love ya." Haley hung up afterward. "Sorry about that Kenny."

Kenny assured her that it was fine and they kept playing.

* * *

The day soon turned to night and Kenny went home.

"Dad, have you heard from Mother?" Haley asked as she closed the front door.

"Nope, she never does call and you know it."

Haley knew her Mother, she's shown her signs. She knew it was better to leave it simple so she wouldn't break down.

"You're right."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Haley stood up from her bed and began her normal routine.

Brushing her hair and teeth, changing into her bright pink clothing, putting on her necklace and out the door.

She walked around the town, greeting kids with a warm greeting, and helping those who had small and big problems.

She soon saw one of her favorite kids who lived in town, Leopold Stotch, or otherwise known as Butters. From what she could tell, he was getting scolded by his Father yet again...

So She walked up and decided to figure out the problem.

"Butters, why did you break you're mother's vase?"

Ah, there it is.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean to dad! It was an accident!"

Haley walked up and put a hand on Butter's shoulder.

"I got this." She said. "Hello Mr. Stotch! I hate to interrupt but i think i can clear this up."

He gestured for her to go on.

* * *

_It was a normal day in the stotch household, well, as normal as they could have it._

_Haley and Butters were playing video games in Butters room while Eric watched, sometimes making fun._

_"Aha! Gotcha!" Haley said._

_"Aww hamburgers!"_

_"Ha! You got beat by a GIRL?!" Eric laughed._

_"Shut up fat boy, i could beat you too ya know." She smirked._

_"Oh! It's on!"_

_A few minutes later, Eric was indeed defeated._

_"Ha! I told you!" She raised her arms in the air._

_"Whatever, i'm hungry."_

_Eric then walked into the hall where Butters waited by a table with a vase._

_"Move out the way Butters."_

_Eric then rudely pushed Butters out of his path, causing Butters to be knocked back into the table with the vase and the vase smashed onto the ground._

_Eric did it._

* * *

"And that is how the vase was REALLY broken."

Butters hid behind Haley as his father pinched the top of his nose.

"I'm sorry Butters, i'll go talk to Miss Cartman about her son's rude behavior."

Haley walked away with a smile, she saw Butters begin to follow behind.

"Thanks again Haley." He said.

"It's no problem Butters, i hate to see you getting into trouble for something you didn't mean to happen." She replied.

She and Butters began to walk to the park.

"So, what's been going on?" Haley asked.

"Nothing really, the same as usual."

She smiled and continued they're walk.

* * *

Once they reached the park, they walked around the playgrounds and through the trees that surrounded the entire ground.

"What are you doing out today?"

Haley smiled at the young shy boy, "Just getting out for a few minutes. Stretch my legs."

Butters smiled and followed. He always enjoyed Haley's company.

Haley looked to the swings to see Kenny and Karen, Karen was being pushed by her big brother.

_You never cease to amaze me Kenneth._ She thought and continued the path.

Eventually she made the route back to her home and noticed Butters had stopped following her. She went inside and dropped her bag near the front door.

She sighed, "Felt good to stretch the legs."

She walked up the stairs and went to her bedroom.

She opened a curtain and revealed a small shrine of Mysterion photos and other items.

"One day Mysterion. You'll be MINE."


	11. Chapter 11

A cloaked figure jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making sure no crime was being created. It seemed calm, but she knew better.

"Huh. Seems strangely calm..." She said.

She then heard a window break.

"Hah! i knew it!"

She rushed over to where she heard the crash. a robbery. A robbery in the jewelry store.

She snuck down to the store and confronted the robber.

"Ha! With all these diamonds, i'll be rich!"

She giggled, "Oh, i don't think so buddy.."

"What the-" He managed to say before being sent into a trance.

She began to sing a song about how bad people are punished one way or another...

When the song was done, the police had arrived and the criminal was sent away.

"Having fun again Mystery?"

Mystery jumped and turned around to see Mysterion coming in.

"Ah, Mysterion. Nice to SEA you again." She laughed.

"Hah, i'm only letting it slide because you are a siren." He said.

"Yeah, sure."

"But really, i was already on my way here. Why steal it?"

Mystery's eyes widened, she just acted.

"I didn't know, Mysterion."

He shrugged and simply walked away with her.

"So, why are you out tonight? Shouldn't you be with Karen?" Mystery asked.

"Karen was already sleeping when i got there, so i guessed she didn't need me tonight."

Mystery shrugged, he did have a point.

"I see..." She said.

They soon jumped, from rooftop to rooftop until the sun came over the mountains.

"We'd better head home, the suns almost up!"

Mysterion was already walking away..

"How rude." She smirked but then saw her bedroom window and climbed in.

"Tonight was fun..."

She noticed how late it was and decided to head on to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Haley woke up once again to her alarm, Strange...She didn't set that last night...

She turned off the alarm anyway.

"That was weird..." She muttered.

She groaned and stood up from bed anyway.

She walked downstairs to get breakfast but found a note on the kitchen table.

_"Haley, i am gone for a business trip and i will be back in a few weeks, I trust you to watch over the house while i'm gone. You know the rules._

_I love you._

_-Dad."_

She was on her own now. At least for a few weeks.

What could she do first?

* * *

She called Kenny and Karen over to play and explained to them that she was alone for a few weeks.

"Yes!" Kenny cheered.

"What do we do first?" Haley asked.

"We can call the guys over and mess around?" Kenny suggested.

"Kyle and Stan are cool, but Cartman isn't."

Kenny nodded in agreement.

* * *

So, Haley called over Stan and Kyle and they were now sitting in the living room watching some tv.

"Can we watch Terrence and Phillip now?" Stan asked.

"Guys, as much as i find fart jokes funny, i don't think i'm in the mood right now." Haley said.

Kenny looked in her eyes and held her cheek.

"Let's go and talk in the treehouse." He said softly.

Haley nodded and before anyone said a word, they were off.


	12. Chapter 12

Haley and Kenny walked out to the backyard and into the treehouse they climbed.

Once they were settled, Kenny asked, "Okay Haley, i saw that look in your eyes. What's going on?"

Haley hid her face in her hands, how could she admit this.

"It's mom again." Haley admitted.

Kenny rolled his eyes, even though Haley didn't see.

"Haley, i've said this before, but i'll say it again." Kenny said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She doesn't matter, she had the choice to be in your life, she made her choice. It's in the past."

"I know but, i just can't let her go..." Haley said.

Kenny brought her into a tight hug for comfort.

"i know, but you have to. You can't let her control you like this.."

Haley buried her face into Kenny's shoulder and cried. Kenny rubbed her back soothingly, trying his best to calm her down.

"I just don't know what to do..." She whispered.

"I know. But if you just let me in..."

"No..."

"Please?"

"No, Kenny."

Kenny sighed, knowing that fighting would get them nowhere.

Kenny had been wanting Haley to tell him how she felt on the inside, family life, friends..._love..._

But Haley refused every time.

Eventually, Kenny decided to let it go. Sometimes he would bring it up but would let it go after a while.

Seeing that Haley was smiling once again, Kenny let her go back to Stan and Kyle inside.

"Why won't you let me in Haley...?"

* * *

Kyle, Stan and Kenny were sent home and Haley was alone in her house.

she figured she could just follow her normal routine. With extra tv...

So she walked to the couch and turned on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and watched the first season...

* * *

Had she fallen asleep...? She woke up and found herself in bed, all the lights in her home were turned off.

She sat up slowly in her bed and turned on her lamp on her bedside.

But when she did, she found a note.

_"Hope you slept well Princess~ -Secret Lover."_

Haley blushed, Secret Lover?

"Secret Lover? But...Who?"


	13. Chapter 13

Later that day, Haley was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, hands behind her back, and blocking out all the sounds of the world.

"Secret Lover? Who?" She asked.

All though she blocked out all sound,she heard a knock at her front door.

She sighed, "What now?" She said as she walked down the stairs.

"Who's there?" She called.

No response.

She slowly opened the door to find...no one.

"Huh?" She looked down at her feet to find a gift box.

"Oh boy." She lifted the box into her hands and looked at the note.

_'For you my precious. -Secret Lover.'_

"Again, who are you?" Haley looked into the box to find a toy crown, a golden toy crown.

"Okay, so whoever this is knows i love tiara's." She said to herself, walking inside the house.

"Hmm."

She took the tiara up to her room and put it upon a shelf with other toy tiara's.

Another knock at the door.

"What now?" She said and went back downstairs and answered.

It was Kenny.

"Hey Haley."

"Hey Ken. Come in."

Haley allowed Kenny to walk in.

"What have you been up to?" Kenny asked.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Haley realized that she couldn't tell Kenny about this 'Secret Lover' of hers..

"Of when i get to see you again!" She smiled nervously.

Kenny wasn't buying it.

"Haley, you're hiding something."

Haley looked away.

"Yeah, and as always, if i hide, i won't say."

Kenny sighed, Why did she have to be this way?

"Well, i guess if you won't talk, we'll just get on with our normal day."

* * *

The day went on as normal, they played, talked, and naturally, teased.

That's when another knock at the door came.

"Who is it?" Kenny called.

"I-It's m-m-me..."

Haley rushed to the door, right away knowing the voice.

She threw the door open and it revealed the young pig tailed girl with tears streaming down her face.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Mommy and D-Daddy were fighting a-again." She replied.

Haley sighed and pulled Karen into the house.

"Poor girl." Haley said. "Kenny!"

Kenny came running into the living room. "What's wrong?" He then caught sight of Karen's fearful and distraught face. "Oh."

Karen ran to her older brother and hugged him tightly. Kenny softly returned the hug.

"Oh Karen, i'm sorry..." He said.

Karen softly cried in her brother's parka.

Haley joined in on the hug.

She always hated to see Kenny or Karen in despair. Kevin, well...she didn't really care for him.

* * *

After a few minutes, Karen began to calm herself down, her brother and Haley helping.

"You okay now Kare-Bare?" Kenny asked.

Karen nodded with a bright smile on her face.

Haley put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, how about we go back in the tree house and mess around some more?"

Kenny and Karen nodded. Both sister and brother ran to the back yard.

When they left, Haley was left to her own thoughts.

"S-Secret Lover? No way, my hearts belongs to my one and only beloved. I swore to that."


	14. Chapter 14

Haley rushed to the backyard to not keep her friends waiting, when she climbing inside, Kenny and Karen were sitting in one of the chairs Haley had, it was a purple bean chair. Why purple? I think you know why.

"Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting." She said.

Kenny perked up, "It's fine, i was about to go inside for a second."

"You go, i'll keep an eye." Haley said.

Kenny nodded and left Haley and Karen alone.

Karen slowly began to wake up from her small nap from loss of warmth.

"H-Huh..?" Karen looked around, "Big Brother?"

"Sorry Kare-Bare. Kenny went inside for a moment." Haley said.

Karen smirked. "This gives me an idea."

* * *

When Kenny returned in his Mysterion outfit, He found Haley tied together in ropes while Karen was dressed in Haley's Mysterion cosplay outfit.

Once Haley caught sight of him, her face turned brighter than the ripest tomato.

Once Karen caught sight of him however, she cried out, "I caught a bad guy Guardian Angel! Are you proud of me?"

"Yes i am, Karen." Mysterion gave a glare, "But you caught Haley, not a bad guy."

Karen's face saddened, she made her Angel upset with her.

"Karen, you aren't in trouble..." Mysterion walked to Karen and lifted her head up.

"I just want you to be proud of me..."

Mysterion sighed and lifted her into his arms in a cradle, it made Karen feel safer when he did.

"You always make me proud Karen, you know that."

Karen smiled and giggled, "You know i said that so you would cuddle me right?"

Mysterion chuckled, "I guess thats a win for you huh?"

Kaern snuggled into her guardian's hold. Mysterion smirked and held her tighter.

Haley broke free of the ropes and said, "Aww."

Karen was eventually asleep in her angel's hold.

Mysterion smiled at the sight of his little sister, she was just like when she was a newborn.

"Hey Mysterion, do we have a meeting tonight?" Haley asked.

Mysterion took a minute to think before nodding his head.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Night fell, and the villains arose. But, they're was a group of hero's to beat the villains.

But they were all huddled at a meeting table inside of the basement they called they're base.

They all discussed the villains and the opposing group called, 'Coon and Friends'.

"I say we just sock it to them!" Mystery cried.

"Mystery, what good would that do? It'd only make them hate us more." Doctor Timothy told her.

Mystery sighed, "I don't know Doc, i'm just bored. Chaos hasn't been very active."

They all agreed with her on that.

"I understand your bordem, but we must wait for the right time." Timothy said.

Mystery sighed yet again but nodded.

While everyone else began to talk about other things, Mystery walked to a nearby window. But when she looked at it closely, she noticed a note.

She opened it and it read,

_'So my future queen has decided to play hero tonight? Well, that'll be fixed soon enough my darling.' -Secret Lover._

"Again?" She said.

"Something wrong?"

She flinched when Mysterion walked over to her.

"No, i'm fine." She hid the note.

"You sure?" He asked.

Mystery nodded.

Mysterion looked out of the window and smiled, "Pretty night tonight, huh?"

Mystery nodded again.

"Ok, Mystery. It's been killing me."

Mystery looked at him.

"What's going on with you? You're hiding something. Something you're afraid of." He said. "Let me see the note."

Mystery shook her head.

"Mystery! I'm trying to look out for you! Let me see it!" Mysterion grabbed her by the shoulders.

"So am i." Was the last thing she said before she opened the window before using sky blue wings to fly off into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Mystery flew as fast as her wings could carry her, dodging buildings, going through the soft cotton clouds. It was her way of relaxation and practice.

"Doesn't he get i'm trying to look after him too?!" She cried.

She passed over all her friends houses, and decided to check in on Karen.

She flew over to the McCormick household and peered into Karen's window. Mystery smiled when she noticed Karen's small sleeping form.

"Goodnight Karen." She whispered before flying back to her house.

She flew into the window, and landed softly on her carpeted floors. She looked at the time and noticed it was only seven.

"Hmm. Now what?"

Her phone rang.

She looked at the ID and saw it was Butters. She hit the green answer button.

"Hey Butters, whats up?" She greeted.

"Oh i hope i didn't wake you up Haley..." He sounded upset.

"No, you didn't wake me, even if you did, i wouldn't mind." She smirked, "Is everything okay? You sound like you've been crying..."

"C-C-Can i stay at your house for a little while?"

She knew what must have happened.

"Your dad?"

She heard a small conformation.

"Get over here dude. We both could use some relaxation."

* * *

A few minutes later.

Haley and Butters were now in her bedroom, playing with all of the figures she had.

"It's always fun with you Butters." Haley said.

"Y-Yeah! You too!" Butters said.

Haley smiled but her smile was lost when she remembered the eariler events.

"Hey Haley, you okay?" She heard Butters ask.

"Y-Yes, i'm fine.."

Butters was not convinced.

"No, you're not. You're stuttering, and your eyes are red.." He said.

"It's just a small fight between Me and Kenny." She hid her face.

Butters pulled her hands away from her face and smiled softly.

"I'm real sorry to hear that Haley, but just know that if you need someone to talk to, i'll be here." He said.

Haley smiled and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Butters, that's all i ask." She said.

Butters smiled.

Little did Haley know, that smile, was one of evil..

_Don't worry Haley, soon you won't have to worry about that dumb boy._ Butters thought.

Haley let out a yawn soon after they pulled away from the hug.

"I think we should go to bed." She said.

Butters nodded and climbed into his sleeping bag that he had brought.

Haley climbed into her bed and looked back out of the window.

_I'm sorry Kenny..._ She thought before she drifted into dreamland.

* * *

Meanwhile. Mysterion was now sitting in his bedroom, laying on his bed, stuck in his own thoughts of his best friend. Karen had already been reassured and tucked into her bed for the night.

"Why does she hide from me like this?" He asked.

He could hear Karen stand up through the thin walls and walk towards his room, Mysterion quickly hopped up into the window to make it seem as though he had just appeared there.

When Karen walked in and saw his silhouette, She approached him slowly.

"Angel?" She called.

"Yes, Karen?"

"I-I-I had a bad dream and came to see my big brother..."

Mysterion hopped down from the window and gestured Karen to walk closer to him. When she was close enough, he pulled her into a loving embrace, to assure her that the nightmare was over.

"Don't worry, Karen." He said, "It's ok, i'm here now. You're safe."

Karen sighed in content and leaned into her protector's hold.

"Thank you Angel..." Karen said as she felt her Angel pick her up.

"No problem Karen, i'm always here."

Mysterion smiled as he felt Karen relax under his hold. But, he had other things in his mind.

"I will find out what your hiding Haley."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Haley sat up in her bed and looked down at the sleeping bag next to her bed, only to find it empty.

"Hm, he may have went home.."

Haley slowly stood from her bed, but she noticed a note on her bedside table.

She looked at it and read it.

_"Dearest Haley, i ask that you meet me tonight at 8:30 at the location on the back of this note. I hope to see you soon. -Secret Lover."_

"Again with this Secret Lover thing..." She muttered.

Haley was close to finding out who exactly this lover was, but she couldn't put it together.

A knock at the door stopped her thought.

"Coming!"

She raced down the stairs and opened the door to see her favorite orange parka boy.

"Hey Kenny." She said timidly.

"Why so timid Haley? Its only me." He teased.

Haley allowed Kenny inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Haley, i wanted to say sorry about last night. I freaked out on you..."

Haley smiled. "It's okay Kenny. You only wanted to look out for me. I suppose i should stop hiding.."

Kenny looked up, was this it?

Haley handed him the letters. "I've been getting these lately, along with presents and roses."

Haley left the newest letter out of the bunch.

"Secret Lover? LOVER?!" Kenny cried.

"It's not what you think Kenny! I don't even know who's sending these! Honest!"

Kenny looked back at the letters.

"Who do you think it is?" He asked.

"I have no idea or clue Kenny. That's just it." Haley admitted.

"Hm.." Kenny tried to think. "Only one i can think is Butters."

"Why would Butters be after me Kenny?" Haley asked.

"Maybe he likes you."

That caught Haley's attention. "Why would he be into me?"

"Haley, You are the most popular girl in this town, You've been kind to every kid you've met, you're a hero, helped others who needed help." Kenny scoffed. "I'm NOT surprised that he's into you."

Haley's face turned a light pink. She knew her heart belonged to Kenny. She showed the signs.

"Haley, don't worry. If he does try anything, Just tell me ok?"

Haley smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Haley dressed herself up that night to meet this 'Secret Lover' of hers.

"If this is Butters like Kenny thinks, it'll hurt me to break his heart." She said.

She looked at the address on the back of the letter and then looked at the place in front of her.

"Here we go."

She walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened on it's own.

"Woah." She said.

She walked inside. "Hello?"

A familiar voice replied to her.

"Welcome Home, my darling Queen."


	17. Chapter 17

Kenny was waiting back at Haley's house for her to return, but hours had passed and she had not returned.

"Where is she?"

He looked to the phone she had forgotten, wait...

"She never would forget her phone. She always double and triple checks that she has everything before she leaves her house.." Kenny said.

One conclusion was left.

"No.."

Kenny rushed out of the door. He had to get to Haley before it was too late.

* * *

Haley slowly opened her eyes, wait, did she pass out?

She looked around and she found herself tied to a throne in some sort of throne room.

"W-What the?" she looked around, finally gaining full consciousness.

"Well, it would seem that my queen has finally risen."

Haley looked up and saw the tin foiled crusader.

"Chaos!" She cried out.

"Ah, so my queen knows who i am.." He said.

Haley was so confused. "What do you want with me..?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He grinned evilly, "I want you."

"What?!"

"From the moment i first met you, i knew that you would be a perfect queen." He said.

"Q-Queen?"

"Yes.." He reached out and stroked her hair, "I've seen the way you act, So royal, so elegant, Perfect."

Haley's eyes showed clear fear.

"You won't win! Mysterion will come for me!" She cried out.

"I know he would, i'll be ready for him when he does." He laughed.

Haley closed her eyes and acted in defeat but uttered, "You have another thing coming..."


	18. Chapter 18

Kenny rushed to his house and ran to his bedroom, he had to get into costume and fast.

Once he was changed into his hero outfit, he quickly climbed out of his bedroom window and let his senses take hold.

"Don't worry Haley, i'm coming."

* * *

"Let me go Chaos!"

It had been a little while since Haley's capture and Chaos had his minion's working their hardest, making a tiara and ballgown for his beloved.

"Darling, i've said this before, You are going to be my queen, and there isn't much you can do to stop me." He replied.

Haley tried to think of some way out of her problem. She did try her best to be prepared, such as carrying some sort of defense, but sadly Chaos had taken such defenses when he knocked her out..

She had one thing left.

She sang.

She could only hope, that her hero would hear her.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Mysterion had checked every single one of Chaos's hiding places but found very little traces.

But then as he searched the U-Store It, he heard a soft song in his ear.

_My dear hero,_

_You must be freezing below zero,_

_Should you hear my song,_

_You know we belong,_

_Up in the castle is where you seek,_

_At the towns peek._

At the towns peek? Wait. At the end of the town!

"But a castle? Really?" He thought for a moment, "Well, Haley does enjoy Fairytales."

He began to run to the end of the town.

At last he reached the end of South Park, and sure enough that in the nearby forest, a tower of a castle stood high and tall.

"Woah." He was amazed, but a cry brought him back into reality.

"Help!"


	19. Chapter 19

Mysterion ran as fast as he could to the edge of South Park, his best friend was in trouble. He had to get to her.

"Hang on Haley! I'm coming!"

* * *

Haley took a breath as she was being forced into the dress and the crown placed on her head.

"My dear darling, you look perfect!"

Haley groaned, she was getting tired of this.

She was then placed back onto her throne and she finally relaxed.

"Chaos...Why do you want me so bad?"

Chaos chuckled evilly. "I explained this before my sweet, I want you because...I love you."

Haley's eyes widened, he hadn't said that yet.

"You...You love me?" She breathed out.

"Yes my love! I love you!" Chaos said, once again stroking her hair. "I always have."

Haley's face gained a bright red mark on her cheeks.

"Aww, i think someone has feelings too."

Haley shook her head and the redness disappeared. "I don't think so."

"You'll love me in time." He laughed and walked away.

* * *

Mysterion had finally arrived to the castle at the end of the town, it was your normal fairy tale palace, with a Carriage in the front and the castle being made of grey brick.

"Huh," He noticed a few trees around. "Bingo."

He walked to the tree closes to the window and climbed up, he looked inside to see...Chaos cuddling Haley?!

"Traitor." He muttered, but he snuck in anyway. She was his best friend.

He snuck around a few guards and finally found a hiding spot, in the roof.

He crouched down and hung upside down, like a bat waiting to strike.

Thankfully no one noticed him and he watched as Chaos walked into the next room over, once he was out of sight, he quickly dropped down next to the throne and began to untie Haley. He needed to be quick.

"Mysterion!" Haley whispered.

"Shh, i still gotta get you outta here ya know?" He said back.

"Right." She smiled.

But sadly they're luck ran out.

Mysterion quickly hid as he heard Chaos returning.

"Well, everything is settled my dear, once we turn eighteen we shall be wed and we'll finally have our happily ever after..."


	20. Chapter 20 (Final)

"What?!"

"What's the matter dear?"

Mysteion growled lowly and quietly, but he knew that Haley heard him.

"No Chaos, there's no way that's gonna happen! Do what you wish! But i WILL NOT Marry you! EVER!" She cried out, Her cry echoing out within the room.

He heard Chaos laughing once again.

"That's adorable love, you think i'm giving you a choice!" He laughed. "Its sad my dear."

"Oh its sad, because all it takes is a simple 'I don't' and its over! So HA!"

He heard a small growl from Chaos.

"We'll see about that darling."

He heard Chaos leaving again, he took this chance to finish untying Haley and lifted her into his arms.

"My hero.." She sighed.

He too sighed, but not in the way she did.

"Let's just get you home."

* * *

After sneaking out of the palace without being seen by Chaos, Mysterion was now carrying Haley through the town to her house, but along the way, Haley was blushing madly.

"Haley, are you warm or something? You are redder than blood at the moment." He commented.

"O-Oh! Yeah..I'm fine.."

"Haley..."

Haley sighed, her blush caught her.

"Alright, the thing is...I..."

Mysterion looked on her with curosity, "Well?"

"I love you..." She hid her face in her hands.

Mysterion smiled and pulled her tighter against him.

"I love you too."

Eyes locked.

Hearts racing.

and...

Their lips met in their first kiss.

When they pulled away, they both smiled.

"Lets get you home eh?" He said.

She nodded and allowed him to carry her home.

* * *

Ever since that day, everything had been perfect.

They loved each other with all they had, because they had their fates sealed.

Their lives would be constant, they never had to worry about losing each other.

But Haley however...she couldn't tell Kenny of her secret, she felt as though it would break him to bits..

So she hid it as best as she could.

Since then, they lived their Happily Ever After.

The End.


End file.
